Words on the Wind
by LastMaster
Summary: NaruSaku tragic love story with a little action


He lays there trying to catch his breath cuts and bruises all over his battle he just went through was the toughest he ever turns his head to the side to see his former teamate doing the same."That was...fun huh?". Naruto said with his signature turns to look up at the sky sighed and turned back to naruto and asks."How did you get so strong in such a little amount of time?"Naruto smiles even wider."I had a promise to keep to someone special."

Naruto winced in pain as he stood and started walking over to Sasuke."You really do love her don't you naruto." Sasuke said his sight never leaving the sky above him Naruto's eyes widened in shock of the words that were raises his head to see the cloud passing overhead."Yeah I really do but her heart lies with someone else." Says Naruto with sadness in his turns to look at his once rival and friend."Then why take me back to her,why take the man that she loves to the woman you love?" Naruto looks down at his friend lying on the ground the sadness apparent in his eyes."Because I want her to be happy no matter the cost even if it means her being with someone else." Naruto smiles but the sadness in his eyes never leave.

Naruto walks closer to his friend and lifts him up onto his back and starts walking back to the village."Naruto you should rest I'm not going to put up a fight I will go back with you I have fullfilled my vengeance." Says Sasuke having killed his older brother a week back.

Sasuke had no intention of going back after killing his brother but after fighting Naruto and seeing the passion and determination to get his friend to return to them he changed his mind."Nah it's okay the sooner we get back to the village the better especially with Akatsuki members still out there we wouldn't stand a chance against them in our current condition,besides I can always borrow some chakra from that stupid fox."By time Naruto got done with his sentence Sasuke had passed out from just laughed and said to himself."Ha I finally won and you better not deny it when we get back."

10 Hours later.

Naruto lays Sasuke up against a tree and walks to the small stream and drinks quickly as if he was deprived of water for gotten his fill of water he walks back to Sasuke to see him trying to stand."Don't push yourself your left leg is broke and so is your right ankle."Says Naruto with a look of concern on his face."No my ankle is only sprained so if I get a branch big enough I can use it as a crutch,that way you don't have to carry me anymore."Says Sasuke looking around to find a suitable branch."But that would just slow us down I don't mind carrying you." Sasuke looks up Naruto had a point but he didn't want Naruto to exhaust himself too quickly because if they did have to fight he knew that naruto was the only one that would stand a chance."Let's rest here for now Sakura and Kakashi are probably looking for us right now anyways, but maybe sneaking off to fight you wasn't the best idea huh?"Says Naruto laughing,Sasuke couldn't help but laugh a little killing his brother he was somehow able to fully drop his past and start feeling happiness again."Wait here I will go get some fish,water,and wood I'll be right back." Says Naruto turning and walking to the stream.

1 Hour later.

"Sasuke I'm back I caught some big ones too." Naruto looked up to see Sasuke asleep,laughed and started building a fire when Sasuke woke up."Fish done yet?" Said Sasuke with the look of a starving child."Nope,not yet I just got the fire going." Naruto threw more sticks on the fire then impaled the fish on a sharp stick,stuck it in the ground so the fish was in the fire but he could still grab the stick when they were done."Shouldn't take long now I got the fire nice and hot." A few minutes later the fish were done they both ate and closed their eyes trying to get as much sleep as possible hoping their teamates would find them.

They woke to a small cracking sound in the quickly drew a kunai out and readied himself for a possible still sitting drew his katana and activated his sharingan looking for what made the saw it an Akatsuki member he knew exactly where he was and told Naruto who quickly used his shadow clone jutsu to send copy's of him and Sasuke in various ran over to Sasuke grabbed him and took off it was no use the Akatsuki knew where the real Sasuke and Naruto was and quickly chased after knew he couldn't outrun the man with Sasuke on his back so he found a clearing and landed,throwing Sasuke as hard as he could hoping it didn't hurt him to bad into the woods hopefully to hide him.

The Akatsuki member appeared before Naruto,he didn't recognize this member but he wore the same black cloak with red clouds that all the man's face had a scar stretching from his forehead over his right eye all the way down to his left eye was blue and his right was pure white like was guessing he couldn't see out of that eye but he wasn't willing to bet his life on it."Well it seems I found the nine tails."Said the man glaring at Naruto."The name's Naruto Uzamaki not nine tails,and who are you?" Yells Naruto his eyes never leaving the man."I'm Tanaka Kenchi The blood demon and since Itachi is dead I am the one that was ordered to catch you." Naruto doesn't even blink watching the guy unsure of his abilities."Where's your partner I know you guys come in pairs." Tanaka laughs at what Naruto said." I don't have a partner or rather I don't need one." Tanaka suddenly dissapears and reapears beside Naruto throwing a punch Naruto dodges leaps up and throws a kick hitting Tanaka in the head,Tanaka stands firm then grabs Naruto's leg and throws him into the air and then releases a barrage of creates a shadow clone which grabs him and tosses him to the side dodging the lands and creates hand signs and shouts "Water style:Water dragon jutsu." A huge dragon made of water hurls toward Tanaka while he creates his own hand signs and yells "Earth style:Giant wall jutsu." A huge wall of rock comes flying out of the earth protecting Tanaka from the water then creates more hand signs and yells "Earth style:Earth spear jutsu." The giant wall then shatters and forms thousand of giant spears made of solid earth Tanaka points his hand towards Naruto and shouts "fly."The giant spears fly at Naruto with incredible speed but Naruto manages to dodge with only a few jumps toward Tanaka with his fists balled up ready to punch at full power but Tanaka dodges and lands a kick on Naruto's back but the Naruto goes up in a puff of smoke."What s shadow clone when did he......" But Tanaka was cut short bye a sudden shout above him."Wind style:Wind ripper jutsu." Naruto swings his kunai downward sending a wave of sharp green colored wind towards dodges the fatal blow but it cost him his arm."You brat that hurt!!!!!" Yelled Tanaka while dissapearing he appeared in front of naruto catching him with a strong punch to his stomach sending him upwards but before he could get to far into the air the furious man grabs Naruto by his ankle slamming him into the ground so hard that he bounced upwards again this time caught by a kick that sent him into a could feel his ribs were broken so was his ankle and his right arm was broken as could only look up at Tanaka as he came closer."Well well seems like your pretty busted up after that." Laughs Tanaka barely able to breathe Naruto looks up to see him pulling out a small sword from his back."I am suppose to bring you back alive but I think I will just say that your little friend killed you before I got here to pay you back for my arm."Tanaka lifted the blade ready to strike."Prepare to d......" "Lightning Blade." Yells a familiar Tanaka could even react the lightning ball hits the man square in the chest "AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Screams the man in horrible agony as it peirces all the way through bursting out of his chest sending blood all over Naruto,Tanaka falls over hitting the ground lifeless."Kakashi you foun......." Before Naruto could finish his sentence he passes out.

Kakashi walks over to his student picking him up careful not to make his injuries worse than they already finds Sakura and Sasuke in the woods Sakura bent over Sasuke's leg healing his looks up to kakashi and see's Naruto passed out battered bruised and coughing up blood."NARUTO!!!" Sakura yells running to him surprising Sasuke at the tear that he caught a small glimpse lays Naruto on the ground softly "Is He Ok?" Asks Sakura the worry apparent in her voice."I don't know he just passed out when I got there." Says Kakashi looking at Sasuke who is now standing and walking towards them."He would have been able to win if it wasn't for the fight me and him had not to mention he carried me for half a day." "Sa..kura you... fou..nd us." Says Naruto awakening a little stream of blood pouring out the side of his mouth."Quit talking your right lung is punctured I can fix it but it's going to hurt." Said Sakura creating hand hands suddenly start glowing a greenish blue color she places them over Naruto's chest."AAAARRRRHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Naruto screams out blood flying out of his mouth chest rising off the ground."Hold him down you two." Yells Sakura her eyes concentrated on Naruto's chest Sasuke and Kakashi grab Naruto by the shoulders and held him down to the ground."Sakura has gotten strong as Well but that tear ts she..." Wonders Sasuke thinking to himself before he was cut off by Sakura."I fixed his lung he should be out of danger of losing his life but he still has some broken ribs so I will fix them and we will carry him to the village I will finish there." Sakura says before putting her hands back on Naruto's chest."You have...gotten really....strong...Sakura." Says Naruto taking deep breaths almost every looks at him smiling,happy that he was looks at both of them and realizes that her heart no longer belonged to stands smiling at Naruto and Sakura,Naruto looks at Sasuke."What are you smiling at Sasuke."Says Naruto confused."Both of you are really clueless you know that." Sasuke says then starts laughing."They really are aren't they." Says Kakashi smiling as Naruto and Sakura look on confused.

"Earth style:Bloody prison jutsu." Comes a sudden yell from behind the team as vines of earth wrap themselves around Kakashi all of a sudden thorns of rock peirce Kakashi all goes up in smoke as Tanaka appears before them a gaping hole in his chest his once white eye solid red."HAHAHA I expect nothing less from Sharingan Kakashi" As Tanaka turns to catch Kakashi's wrist slamming him to the ground so hard it creates a small crater knocking Kakashi out."Chidori!!!" Yells Sasuke as he appears beside Tanaka but he predicted his move and yelled "Fire style:Fire pillar jutsu." Creating the hand signs with one hand then slamming it to the ground where a pillar of molten flames erupted under Sasuke engulfing him in the flames and sending him flying backwards knocking him then turns to Sakura and Naruto.

Naruto stands much to his body's disaproval."Sakura run now."Says Naruto staring at Tanaka."No I am going to....." Starts Sakura."SHUT UP AND RUN!!!!!" Yells Naruto looking at Sakura with red slitted eyes red chakra pouring out in huge amounts."O..ok but promise me you won't get hurt."Says Sakura suprised at the sudden fierceness in Naruto."I don't know if I can make that promise." Says Naruto staring at Tanaka."Now run I am going to get him out of this area so you can grab Kakashi and Sasuke,get as far away as you can." Naruto rushes forward so fast Tanaka's eyes couldn't keep up Tanaka was hit hard by s tackle that sent him flying back at least 200 runs and grabs Sasuke and Kakashi then takes off in the opposite direction.

When Sakura thinks she is far enough away she stops and looks back laying her teamates on the ground,then sees a gigantic explosion and without hesitation takes off towards Naruto her teamates still lying on the arrives to see Naruto punch Tanaka so hard he seemed to have teleported to the other side of the battlefield where Naruto was already a crushing blow to his stomach with the back ff his leg sending Tanaka straight down hitting the ground with a giant doesn't give Tanaka even a second before grabbing him by the throat lifting him off the ground then tossing him in the readies a ball of whirling red chakra in his hand and leaps towards Tanaka hits him clear in the stomach sending him even further into the then creates a shadow clone which grabs the real naruto's hand and tosses him further into the air as well where he grabs Tanaka by the neck ff his cloak and does a nose dive towards the earth at incredible speed and through their nose dive Naruto readies another they get a few feet from the earth Naruto swings Tanaka around and slams him down onto the ground back first creating a huge crater Naruto then slams the Rasengan into his stomach again making the crater even larger.

Sakura looks on in amazement at the sight that just befolded before her very eye's Naruto crushed Tanaka easily never letting up for a second Naruto's strength surpassed anything she has ever seen.

Naruto stumbles out of the crater tired he used alot of chakra even for his looks further away to see Sakura running to him tears flowing freely down her face."Naruto your ok thank god." Cries Sakura as she hugs Naruto not wanting to let go."S..Sakura".Stutters Naruto surprised at the sudden embrace."I thought I told you to run if anything were to happen to you I..I." He was cut off by a sudden kiss Naruto's eyes widened in surprise to the incredible feeling of Sakura's lips pressed firmly against wraps his arms around her,his lips never leaving hers he had never felt happiness such as this in his entire life the woman he loved was giving her heart to him.

Breaking the sweet embrace much to her dismay Naruto looked down at her."Why I thought you loved Sasuke?" Asked Naruto."I did love Sasuke but my heart changed when I saw what you would go through to protect me even going so far as to break your own heart to make me happy." Naruto just brought her closer hugging her tightly and whispering " I love you." Into her ear before giving her a passionate kiss,after the kiss broke she said the same thing to him.

They walk away from the battle field when he heard a faint sound throwing Sakura away from him Naruto was impaled in the stomach by Tanaka's remaining arm Naruto looked at the man in his face trying to focus his mind away from the pain."H...How you should...be dead?"Asked Naruto coughing up buckets of just looked at Naruto with that red eye that used to be white."I can't be killed you fool." At this time Sakura looks up to see a hand protruding from Naruto's back and screams unable to move from the shock.

Naruto looks at the sadistic smile of Tanaka then looks him in the eyes where he sees something a small pulse in the red realizes why he can't kill the man then starts laughing blood flowing out of his mouth at the same time."WHAT?!?! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING YOU BRAT?!?!?"Screams Tanaka."I just realized you can die and all it took was a good look into you eyes."Tanaka looked horrified and tried to pull his arm out of Naruto's stomach but something was stopping looked down to see that Naruto had a firm grasp on his arm in his other hand a Rasengan was formed."You got to close this time." Says Naruto with a smirk then screams out "RASENGAN!!!!!!" Hitting Tanaka right in the red eye Naruto lets go of Tanaka's arm and the Rasengan sends him spiraling screams in agony as Tanaka's arm is extracted from his stomach when he was blasted away.

Naruto turns to look at Sakura who was in shock and starts walking over to her each step heavier than the last a few steps in and he collapses."NARUTO!!!!!!!"Screams Sakura as she is snapped back to her senses,She quickly runs to his side instantly starting to heal his huge wound."It's no use...Sakura he dest...royed kyuubi with that...hit I don't...have a...chance of...reco...vering from...this one."Naruto said painfully each word accopanied by blood."NO you have to live we just confessed our love for each other you have to live you have to it's not fair why why do you have to die now I thought me and you would live happily now WWHHHYYY!!!!!!" Tears burning her eyes Naruto lifts his arms snd wrap's them sround Sakura pulling her close."I...Love You Sakura I really do love you snd... I will slways be waiting...for you,so don't be sad ...I hate it when your sad ...please for me live... a happy life snd know that I will alway...be watching over you".With that Naruto pulls her face close to his and gave her a passionate could taste the blood but she didn't dare pull away she wanted to savor this moment for the rest of her life never wanting it to end.

The hands that held the back of her head went limp falling to her lifted her head not wanting to open her eyes but she did anyways to see a somber looking Naruto a smiling face,closed eyes he looked as if he was sleeping she put her head on his chest she heard nothing no heart beat she felt no warmth but she didnt want to move she just sat there head on the chest of the one she loved crying the tears didn't seem to stop they just kept coming she didn't want to be sad for his sake but it was so hard.

Sakura heard something behind her but she didn't care who it was or what there intentions footsteps kept getting closer but she didn't care if they were there to kill her then at least she would be with Naruto in felt hands on her shoulder she looked to see Sasuke and Kakashi battered and bruised beside her."I'm sorry Sakura."Said Sasuke a single tear running down his starts crying even harder."He just said he loved me why why did this have to happen now I was so happy why why WHHHYYY!!!!" Sasuke had tears running down his face as he looked st his friends face." even while dying it seems he was happy."

Kakashi picked Naruto up gently as if to not wake his student from sleep even though he knew he would not made their way back to Konoha in a silent sadness.

2 Days later

Dressed in black Sakura,Sasuke,and Kakashi made their way to the funeral.A crowd of people crowded around the grave of their once and his siblings had tears running down their face but no real emotion of sadness showed,Gai cried openly as did lee,Neji looked at the grave sadly,Ten Ten weeped silently into her hands,Kurenai comforted Hinata as she collapsed to her knees crying,Kiba stared on in disbelief while Shino just hung his head,Ino cried into Shikamaru's shoulder while Shikamaru had a stray tear run down his face,Choji was wiping his eyes every now and again trying to catch the tears before they was weeping silently as was Shizune,Sasuke,Kakashi and Jaraiya all looked on with a serious face and sad eyes with tears running down their cheeks every other was crying like she has done since they returned to Konoha.

After the funeral was over everyone started to leave eventually leaving only Sasuke And Sakura."Sakura I'm sorry if I was there maybe I would have been the one to die."Said Sasuke putting a hand on her shoulder."Please don't say that Naruto would be mad if he heard that,he gave his life for me and he did it without regret or fear I am sad because I lost the one I love but at the same time I am happy that he loved me enough to do something like that WITHOUT fear or regret so don't worry I am not going to be sad for too much longer because I don't want to throw away the life that he gave me."Said Sakura talking while the tears still streamed down her walked up to the grave and placed a flower on the ground."Goodbye my true brother and thank you for everything." Said Sasuke as he got up and walked away the tears running down his face.

That night Sakura sits on the edge of her bed for the first time not crying she felt a sudden warmth surround her back and what felt like arms wrap around her stomach gently then she heard the words softly and silently like the wind"I Love You" A single tear ran down her face."I Love You Too Naruto."

"I Love You Too"


End file.
